Friend Zoned
by that-fangirling-fangirl
Summary: My name's Jennifer Lawson. I've been best friends with Dick Grayson since we were nine. We know everything about each other. We have to, considering we sleep in the same house with Bruce Wayne. As Jen and Dick we're best friends. But as Robin and Elementalist- that's where things get complicated. So what do you do when you get friend zoned?
1. Chapter 1: The Hall of Justice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or the DC Comic franchise (sadly). **

**Also please excuse any grammar and editing mistakes. :D**

**Let me know if Jen sounds like too much of a Mary-Sue.**

**Kid Flash/ Wally West: Just get on with it already!**

**Robin/ Dick Grayson: Shut up Wally. **

**Me: Thank you Robin. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter! :D**

**Chapter 1- Robin's POV: The Hall of Justice**

WASHINGTON D.C.- JULY 4- 14:00 EDT

I stood in front of the Hall Of Justice, my blood pounding in my veins. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. It was perfect. Minus of course the Mister Freeze incident in the park back in Gotham City. Get it? Minus? Temperature pun? No? Okay… Anyway, Batman stood next to me, followed by Green Arrow, Speedy, Aqualad and finally Aquaman.

"Today's the day," said Batman, placing a hand on my shoulder and smiling at me briefly.

"Welcome to the Hall Of Justice," said Green Arrow.

"Headquarters of the Justice League," Aquaman finished.

"Aw man," said a voice. The six of us turned around to be greeted by a red blur. Flash came to a standstill followed by a yellow blur, his 'sidekick' and my best mate, Kid Flash. "I knew we'd be the last ones here," said Kid Flash. I grinned.

"Not exactly," said Batman.

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning to him. Green Arrow looked at Batman.

"Nice try squirt," Green arrow said, turning to a rock.

"Damn," said the rock. The rock- just spoke. I blinked. The rocked suddenly moved and began to stand up. Wait- stand up?

"What the?" said Kid Flash, his eyes growing wide. The rock shook itself a few times and dust flew everywhere. I shielded my eyes and looked away. When I turned back I found, in the place of where the rock had been, a girl of thirteen years stood, a familiar confident smile on her face.

"Sorry I'm late boys," she said, swiping a bit of stray dust from her shoulder. "I had to clean up a few- _frosty _incidents."

"Welcome to the Hall Of Justice, Elementalist," Batman said, small smile tugging at his lips. I grinned at her. My other best friend: Elementalist. She had lived with Batman since she was seven years old. She had arrived after the League had decided to train her, after her parents… well it's a long story. Anyway, she had lived with Batman (*cough* Bruce Wayne *cough*) and me at his place, along with Batman's butler, Alfred. We were kinda like a family. A very dysfunctional family, but a family none the less.

Elementalist was approximately one centimetre shorter than me and had electrifying turquoise eyes, pale skin with a slight tone of olive and long wavy chocolate hair that fell to her waist. She had a slim figure, with the tightest bit of a stomach which was _barely_ visible- the remnants of her puppy fat. She had her usual suit on: a fitting pair of black leggings and a fitting pale blue long sleeved top, with a little emblem containing a wave curling into air, with little rocks raining down flaring up into little licks of fire. Her superhero powers. Which is why she is called Elementalist- she can control the elements. Betcha didn't see that one coming. She also had a black utility belt secured around her waist, like mine and Batman's, which she hardly ever used.

"Thanks Bats," she replied. "Good to see you guys again by the way," she said, inclining her head towards Kid Flash, Aqualad and Speedy.

"And what about me?" I asked her, an eyebrow raised. She laughed sarcastically.

"I see you _every_day, why would it be good to see _you_?"

"Because you can't _resist_ me?" I joked. She rolled her eyes.

"You wish Bird Brain." Kid Flash stifled a laugh which caught Flash's attention.

"See," said Flash said suddenly, turning to Kid Flash. "Not the last ones here."

As we walked down the carpet leading to the Hall Of Justice, people crowded around us and stared.

"Is that Batman?" one guy asked.

"I see Flash and Flash Junior," another woman exclaimed. I laughed mentally. No one could ever get Kid's name right.

"His name's Speedy, duh," another man interrupted.

"No Speedy's Green Arrow's sidekick," said another.

"Well that makes no sense," the man replied. I looked over at Elementalist to see her trying desperately to stifle her laughter. I am glad to say, she just managed to calm down- just.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked.

"Born that way," replied Speedy.

"I'm glad we're all here," said Aqualad.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" KF asked.

"_Don't_ call us sidekicks," Speedy quickly interjected. "Not after today." KF, Elementalist and I all looked at Speedy.

"Sorry," KF replied. "First time at the Hall- I'm a little overwhelmed." I looked at KF.

"You're _over_whelmed, Freeze was _under_whelmed, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" I asked.

"That, Bird Brain, is a _very_ good question," Elementalist replied, turning to me. I gave her a small smile, which she returned. We turned to face the front as we walked through the great doors to the Hall.

"Whoa," I said, staring at the humongous gold statues of the Leaguers, "maybe that's why." Elementalist mumbled an agreement, before turning her head to look at the rest of the Hall. She turned back to face the front when we stopped in front of door metal doors, which quickly slid open to reveal Red Tornado, the robot Leaguer and Martian Man Hunter, the Martian Leaguer from, yep you guessed it, Mars.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Elementalist," Martian Man Hunter said. "Welcome." He then turned around and began to lead us down through the hall from which they had come. I held out both fisted hands to make fist bumps with KF and Elementalist. KF, Elementalist and I smiled at each other and followed Red Tornado and Martian Man Hunter down the metal hall.

"You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked galley and of course our library," Martian continued. The Leaguers led us into the large library and took the lead.

"Make yourselves at home," Flash grinned, gesturing around with his hands.

"Wow," Elementalist said, gazing around at the book filled room.

"This is like, your dream come true right?" I asked her, slightly jokingly. She turned to me, with a serious look on her face.

"No," she said, breaking out into a smile. "Better." I returned her smile and quickly jumped on a single armchair, KF following my lead and jumping down onto the chair beside me. Aqualad sat down in the chair opposite us, while Elementalist sat on the arm of my armchair, a book already in her hands. Speedy stood in the middle of the triangle of armchairs, his hands on his hips. He stared intently at the group of Leaguers.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day," I heard Batman faintly say to Flash, Aquaman, Red Tornado, Martian Man Hunter and Green Arrow. "We shouldn't be long," Batman told us in his usual serious, monotone, "I'm Batman" voice. He turned around and a computer arm descended out of the ceiling and began to scan the Leaguers.

"Recognised, Batman 0-2, Aquaman 0-6, Flash 0-4, Green Arrow 0-8, Martian Man Hunter 0-7, Red Tornado 1-6," said the computer.

"That's it?" Speedy exclaimed. The Leaguers turned around to face him. "You promised us a _real_ look inside, not a glorified backstage pass!"

"It's a first step," explained Aquaman, "you've been granted access, few others get."

"Oh really?" Speedy asked, obviously angry, extending his arm towards the screen showing crowds of people, gathered out in the Hall. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy, you just need to be patient," Green Arrow said, stepping forward.

"What I need is respect," Speedy said, his voice dripping with menace, as he began to turn around. "They're treating us like kids! Worse- like _sidekicks_! We deserve better than this," he said to us. Aqualad, KF, Elementalist and I all looked at each other and then back at Speedy. He retracted.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked us, his voice full of distaste. "You're playing their game? Why?! Today was supposed to be _the_ day! Step one of in becoming full-fledged members of the League!"

"Well, sure," KF said, turning to me. "But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ?"

"Except the Hall isn't the League's _real_ HQ!" My jaw dropped along with KF's. Elementalist snuck a finger under my chin and snapped my jaw back up, her eyes glued on Speedy, a shocked look plastered on her face. "I bet they never told you, it's just a false front for tourists! And a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubes to get to the real thing! An orbiting satellite called The Watchtower!"

Green Arrow turned to face Batman. He crossed his arms.

"Seven years," I heard Elementalist whisper to herself. "Seven years and they never told me?" I flicked my attention back to the Leaguers. Batman was staring Green Arrow down.

"I know, I know but I thought that maybe we could make an exception?" Green Arrow asked, his shoulders slightly raised. Batman narrowed his eyes. "Or not." Green Arrow lowered his shoulders.

"You are _not_ helping your cause here son," Aquaman said to Speedy, his voice full of authority. "Stand down. Or-"

"Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm _not_ your son! I'm not even his," Speedy said, turning to face Green Arrow. "I thought I was his partner," Speedy paused. "But not anymore." He pulled his cap off and threw it on the floor. I sat there too shocked to do anything.

"Speedy," Elementalist pleaded, her tone reasoning. Speedy ignored her and began walking away from the Leaguers. I jumped up as he walked past us.

"Guess they're right about you four," he said looking at each of us. He continued to walk away. "You're not ready." We looked after Speedy as the doors closed behind him. I heard Elementalist sigh beside me just before the computer screens flared to life and a beeping x ringing notification alarm sounded. We turned around to find Superman on the big screen.

"Superman to Justice League, there's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire." The Leaguers clustered around beneath it.

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus," Batman stated. "This may present the perfect opportunity to make-"

"Zatara to Justice League," another voice said as the notification alarm began again.

"Now this is hectic," Elementalist whispered to me, taking my focus away from the Leaguers. "First Speedy and now this- this day is turning out worse than expected."

"Agreed," I whispered.

"Requesting full League response," Zatara concluded.

"What was that about?" I asked KF.

"Something about and amulet being used to block out the sun or something," KF replied.

Batman turned to the screen with Superman.

"Superman?" he asked.

"It's a small fire, local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait," Batman decided. "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates- Batman out." The four of us walked forward. Batman turned to us. "Stay put."

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "Why?" Aquaman and Flash joined Batman.

"This is a League mission," said Aquaman.

"You're not trained-" Flash began.

"Since when?!" asked KF.

"They're right," Elementalist agreed with us, walking forward. "You guys have been my mentors since I was _six years old_. I'm thirteen now! That is a _lot_ of training!" She put her hands on her hips.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of _this_ team," finished Flash, gesturing at himself, Aquaman and Batman.

"There will be other missions," Aquaman explained. "When you're ready."

"But for now," Batman continued, "Stay put." Elementalist sighed and walked towards one of the armchairs, slumping down in the seat, resting her chin of her hand and blowing a strand of hair out of her face. Her face was set into an unhappy expression. Flash, Aquaman and Batman looked at each other and then walked away and filed into another hallway. KF crossed his arms.

"Glad you didn't bring you know who?" Green Arrow asked Martian.

"Indeed," Martian replied. Green Arrow and Martian then followed the lead of the other three Leaguers and walked into the hall. Red Tornado looked at the Leaguers passing him and then back at us. He finally then turned around and walked away, the doors closing with a loud clang of metal.

"When we're ready?" KF asked. "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like, like sidekicks?"

"Maybe Speedy was right," Elementalist said looking to the doors leading to the library.

"My mentor, my king," Aqualad said, looking down. "I thought he trusted me."

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics!" KF said, his frustration becoming clear. "They've got a secret HQ in space! They don't even trust Elementalist and she's been training under the League for _seven_ years!" I looked towards Elementalist. She had gotten out of her chair and placed her book back on its shelf. She turned back to us and walked up next to KF.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asked.

"Don't ask me," Elementalist said. "I've wondered that for years. They haven't told me anything about my parents or their past- nothing. And anytime I try and find out about anything to do with the League or their missions they shut me down!" She looked towards the door that the Leaguers disappeared down. She sighed. "I don't know what to think or _do_ anymore."

I sighed. "I have a better question," I began. "Why didn't we leave with Speedy? Maybe, like Elementalist said, Speedy was right." KF crossed his arms once more and Aqualad looked away.

"What _is_ Project Cadmus?" Aqualad asked, breaking the silence.

"Don't know," I said slowly, looking up. I smiled. "But I can find out."

"You would make an excellent super villain" Elementalist asked me, as she walked beside me. I smiled at her and she shook her head. I walked up to the computer and began typing away, the computer occasionally making high pitched beeps. KF and Aqualad walked up beside Elementalist and me and looked at the screen. I looked up.

"Access denied," the computer said.

"Heh, wanna bet?" I said. I began typing again and the screens blared to life.

"Whoa," KF said, clearly impressed by my hacking skills. "How are you doing that?" I looked up at the nearest screen and grinned.

"Same system as the Bat Cave," I said, smoothly. I saw Elementalist roll her eyes out of the corner of my eye.

"Show off," she said, under her breath, just loud enough for us to hear.

"Access granted," the computer finally said. A small window opened up on the screen.

"Alright, Project Cadmus," I told them. "Genetics lab, here in D.C. That's all there is," I said, looking at Aqualad. "But if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate," I suggested, observing KF, the two of us sharing a look.

"Solve their case before they do," Aqualad stated. He smiled slightly. "It would be poetic justice."

"Hey, heh, they're all about justice," I joked. Aqualad sighed.

"But they said 'stay put'," Aqualad quoted.

"For the blotting-out-the-sun-mission not this!" I reasoned. Aqualad looked at Elementalist, a questioning look on his face.

"Wait," KF turned me around. "Are, are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going I'm going." We both turned and grinned innocently at Aqualad and Elementalist. Aqualad turned to Elementalist. She looked at him and shrugged.

"They do have a point," she said, her eyes flicking back to us. She smiled slightly. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Just like that? We're a team on a mission?" Aqualad asked.

"We didn't come for a play date," I said, stubbornly. Aqualad nodded and smiled a sly smile.

Elementalist nodded in agreement. "Let's do this."


	2. Chapter 2: Cadmus

**Disclaimer: I, no matter how hard I try, do not own Young Justice or it's amazing characters. **

**Please read and review! Let me know what you think so far! Thank and enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 2- Elementalist's POV: Cadmus**

CADMUS FACILITY- JULY 4- 14:33 EDT

Aqualad, Robin and I arrived at Cadmus to find the building on fire, the local fire department already on the scene, trying to get the fire under control. Oh and KF was hanging onto a window sill for dear life. He was probably trying to show off and ended up getting into strife himself. Typical.

"So smooth," Robin mused. I shook my head.

"Hopeless," I said.

"Does he always have to run ahead?" Aqualad asked. I noticed Robin sneak away out of the corner of my eye. "We need a plan, we need-" Aqualad looked to where Robin was standing. I shook my head and smiled. "Robin?" Aqualad asked.

Suddenly we heard a laugh and Robin somersaulted onto the fire truck and quickly swung his way onto the Cadmus building, helped KF up onto the window sill and the two quickly hoped inside. I turned to Aqualad.

"He does that a lot," I explained, grinning. Aqualad quickly looked at me and took off towards the firefighters. I sighed and ran after him.

"I need to borrow that," Aqualad said to the firefighters. "Elementalist get up there and keep those two under control."

"Yes sir," I said. I quickly concentrated air below me and I instantly rose into the air. I looked up to see Aqualad beginning to control the water into a whirlpool and propel himself up to the roof to collect the scientists that KF dropped off on the roof. I zoomed up to the window and jumped into the dark room. I looked around to find KF looking around and Robin on the computer.

"It's about time," KF said.

"Speak for yourself," I retorted. Suddenly Aqualad landed in the room.

"Appreciate the help," Aqualad said to Rob and KF.

"You handled it," Rob replied, "besides, we're here to investigate." Aqualad walked away while I looked over Rob's shoulder. "Poetic justice, remember?" Suddenly we heard a soft clang of metal and KF raced to Aqualad. I followed in pursuit.

"There was something in that," Aqualad said, walking toward the elevator.

"Elevator should be locked down," KF said, just as Rob joined us. He quickly ran in front toward the elevator, everyone's eyes following his movements.

"Elementalist," he said, looking towards me.

"On it," I said, running to join him. I gently pressed my hands to the cold metal doors of the elevator. I focused on the metal and concentrated. I immediately felt the entire elevator system, including the elevator shaft which was definitely longer than what it needed to be for a two storey building. "Something's not right,' I said turning to the others.

"This is wrong," Rob said at the same time. He pressed a few buttons on his glove and his little blue display appeared. I walked over and looked at the screen.

"Thought so," Robin said. "This is a high speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two storey building."

"Neither does what I saw," Aqualad said.

"I can see if there's anything down there, but if it's not in the elevator system we'll personally have to go down and see ourselves," I said.

"Try,' Aqualad said turning to me. I nodded and pressed both my palms against the doors again. This time, I focused on the tunnel heading downwards. Okay so that proves the high speed express elevator theory. I refocused on the vibrations throughout the purified earth, but nothing stood out to me that resembled a life form. I could just sense the elevator towards the end of the tunnel but otherwise nothing- it was empty. I sighed and turned around.

"I can only sense the elevator, but it's empty- sorry Aqualad," I apologised. He held up a hand.

"No need for the apology," he said. I nodded. He walked up to the elevator doors and forced them open with a grunt. Robin, KF and I walked forward.

"And that's why they need an express elevator," Robin said.

"It goes down pretty far," I told them.

"How far?" asked Aqualad. I placed my hand against the wall of the shaft.

"Miles," I reported. Robin aimed his glove toward the top of the shaft and his rope shot out and secured itself to the metal. He turned to me and held out his hand.

"You coming?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow. "Right yeah," he recovered. "If you take my hand you won't be able to let go." He jumped off the ledge and plummeted down into the blackness below.

"I would not- hey!" I blushed. I shook my head as I heard Rob chuckle down below in the darkness. Aqualad gestured for me to go next and I leapt off the ledge and grabbed onto the rope and slid down.

"I'm at the end of my rope," I heard Robin say. Then I felt him swing off and land with a thump on a metal ledge. I quickly slid to the bottom of the rope and Rob held out a hand for me to land on the ledge.

I leapt and grabbed his hand, landed on the ledge and quickly made room for Aqualad and KF.

"Oh so now you wanna hold my hand?" Rob quipped smirking. I shoved him softly as I blushed slightly.

"Just hack Bird Brain." I sat down next to Rob and looked over his shoulder as he attempted to override the Cadmus system security.

"Bypassing security," he told the others as his glove made a few little beeps and the red faces turned green. "There, go," he said, louder this time so the others could hear. Aqualad forced the doors open, just as he had done with the others, and stepped through, Rob, KF and I following. We were greeted by the unpleasant sight of a long dimly lit hallway. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone there to stop us.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus," Rob said looking around.

"Welcome indeed," I said, gazing around at the empty space. Suddenly just as Aqualad, Robin and I began to look around, KF set off running at full pace.

"Kid, wait!" Aqualad called after him.

"There's no stopping him," I called, "come on!" I yelled, setting off after KF. I slid to a stop to find a parade of- of- _things_. That's the best way to describe them. The huge, disfigured grey monsters luckily didn't notice the small yellow figure (which was KF) roll out of the way and slip out of the parade. Robin and Aqualad joined KF and I and stared at the monsters stomping past. One turned its head toward us and bellowed and then snorted. When we looked closer, there was a smaller little grey monster thing on the back of the larger one, its horns briefly glowing red.

"No," Aqualad said. "Nothing odd going on here."

I looked around as Robin hacked open the door.

"This place is giving me the creeps," I thought aloud.

"Agreed," KF said. I heard the sliding of metal and turned around to find the door open to reveal a large chamber, tinted with a blue glow, full of large glass containers, holding more of the disfigured monsters, electricity sparking through all of them.

"Okay, I'm officially whelmed," Robin said staring at the containers.

"Whoa," I said, as we walked in. "For once, I agree with Rob. Definitely whelmed."

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world," KF observed, looking through the glass containers. "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid, it generates its own power, with these- things." KF gestured at one of the creatures in the container. "Must be what they're bred for," he said, placing his hands on his hips.

"Even the name is a clue,' Aqualad said. "The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragon's teeth into the earth." Robin came to stand beside Aqualad.

"And this Cadmus creates new life too," Robin said, his attention being drawn by the creatures. He walked over to a computer system and opened a pocket on his glove and pulled out a cord and attached it to the system. "Let's find out why." His blue glove display appeared again and Rob began typing. "They call 'em 'geneomorphs'. Whoa, look at the stats on these things: super-strength, telepathy, razor claws, these are living weapons!"

"They're engineering an army," KF finished.

"And by the looks of it, an invincible one," I added, looking at the stats on Rob's display.

"But for who?" KF asked.

"Wait," Rob interrupted, "there's something else, Project K-R. Ah, the file's trip encrypted I, I can't-"

"Don't move!" a voice ordered.

We turned towards the voice to find a man run in, surrounded by grey geneomorph monkeys, with their elongated ears sticking up, their red eyes gleaming, along with the red markings covering their arms and torso. The man was wearing a gold helmet, a gold arm shield, gold knee guards and a gold emblem on his belt. His blue breastplate and pants along with his long black sleeved shirt made his gold accessories stick out like sore thumbs. "Wait- Robin? Elementalist? Aqualad? Kid Flash?"

"Least he got your name right," Robin joked.

"I know you," Aqualad said.

"Yeah me too,' Elementalist said. "Wait- no- it can't be-"

"Guardian. A hero," Aqualad answered.

"I do my best," Guardian replied.

"Then what are you doing here?" KF asked, obviously slightly annoyed.

"I'm Chief of Security. You're trespassing. But we can call the Justice League. Figure this out."

"You think the League's gonna approve of you breeding weapons?"

"Weapons?" Guardian asked. "What do you-" Suddenly the geneomorph on Guardian's shoulder turned to him and its horns started glowing red.

"What've I-" Guardian grunted in pain and held a hand to his head. "My head-"

"Rob," I whispered. "What's going on? What _is_ that geneomorph?"

"How am I supposed to know?" he replied.

"You're the Boy Wonder you know everything!" I hissed. Abruptly, Guardian's eyes flicked open and he glared at us.

"Take 'em down hard! No mercy!" he commanded. The geneomorph monkeys began leaping towards us screeching.

"Uh, guys?" I asked. Robin leapt in front and exploded a smoke bomb. I felt the smoke surround me and felt the body heat of the genemorphs quickly increase. I ducked and ripped up a sheet of metal off the floor and used it as a shield. I smacked one geneomorph, making it barrel into the one behind. I spun around and leapt into the air and somersaulted away from a group of the monkey geneomorphs. As I landed, I twirled around and flicked the geneomorphs against the wall with my foot and quickly rolled to regain my balance. I stood up and fire burst from my hands. I shot a fireball at one geneomorph, hitting it square in the chest. I then turned around to proceed \to create a fire wall when a geneomorph hit me in the chest and knocked me to the floor.

"Ah," I grunted, pushing the geneomorph off my chest and rolling out of its way. I pushed it away using a tunnel of air and slashed another with a piece of metal. All around me I could hear the sounds of the others fighting the geneomorphs. I heard KF shout and a geneomorph cry out. I then heard a loud bang and a groan from Aqualad. I looked around for Rob but he was nowhere to be seen. Another geneomorph leapt out, and just as I was going to envelope it in an air tunnel it was hit with a small exploding bomb. I looked up to find Robin sitting on the metal beam. He gave me a quick two finger salute which I returned. I turned back and pulled a thick sheet of earth and used it to knock away a few stray geneomorphs that leapt away from KF to me.

"Could seriously use some water right now," I said, as I pulled KF to his feet.

"You aren't getting thirsty now are you?" KF joked, kicking away a geneomorph.

"Nah," I said, "I just really wanna 'cool' them off, if you get me." KF grinned at me and quickly ducked as a geneomorph dived at him.

"Time to go," KF said to me, pulling me out of the smoke. I felt Aqualad pounding behind us being followed by more geneomorphs. I looked around the corner to find the alarm ringing and Rob typing on his display at a mile a minute. KF and I ran to him.

"Way to be a team player _Rob_!" KF yelled. Robin looked at him.

"Weren't you right behind me?" he questioned.

"That's enough you two!" I yelled. "Just get the door open Rob!"

"Working on it!" he said. The elevator door then slide open and we ran through.

"Aqualad!" I yelled. He ran toward us being followed by a mob of geneomorphs. I got into a strong stance and pulled up a block of earth, just behind Aqualad to slow the geneomorphs down. Of course they only took a few seconds to evade that. But those seconds were enough. Aqualad rolled through and the doors shut behind him, just as the geneomorphs reached the elevator. Aqualad stood up as the elevator began moving. I looked at the elevator display. The numbers were counting up.

"We're headed down?" Aqualad asked, evidently irritated.

"Dude, out is up," KF told Rob, gesturing with his thumb. Rob narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me? Project K-R, it's _down_ on sub-level 52." Aqualad pushed through.

"This is out of control," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Perhaps-" He sighed slightly and turned around. "Perhaps we should contact the League." Robin, KF and I looked down at the elevator floor. The elevator beeped and we looked towards the opening door. We readied for resistance but found none. Instead, we found red tunnel, with red and blue 'balloon' type boils on the walls. We looked around and Robin ran through.

"Rob!" I whispered.

"We are already here," KF reasoned, before running out to join Robin. I shrugged and ran out, Aqualad following behind me. I ran up behind KF as he hid behind a metal post and placed a hand on his shoulder to let him know I was there. He nodded at me and we turned to Aqualad who had run up behind Robin.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked.

"Yeah, bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two?" Rob suggested, one of his metal discs in his hand.

"Hold!" commanded a voice. A human-like geneomorph with pale blue-grey skin and tall horns, wearing a white tunic walked out into the open walked out into the open looked at us for a few seconds and then raised as arms. His eyes and horns turned red and two barrels levitated in front of him. He flicked his hand and the barrels flew towards us.

"Don't think so!" I yelled. I jumped out, held up my arms, moved them to the right and conducted the air to blow the barrels to the side, where they exploded into the wall. I saw Robin's red and gunmetal disc fly out from behind me and towards the geneomorph whose horns and eyes once again turned red. The disc stopped in mid-air and fell to the ground.

My eyes widened. "Time to go," I said. I whirled around and began to run after Aqualad and Kid Flash, grabbing Robin's hand and dragging him along until he got the memo. I heard another explosion behind us and quickly turned around and threw my arms forward, air billowing from behind me and blowing the smoke outwards, before I hastily rotated around and caught up to the others.

Robin, Aqualad and I turned the corner to find a woman on the floor and KF grabbing a bar of metal to hold open the closing door.

"Hurry!" Kid bellowed. I pumped my arms faster and jumped through the door. I looked around panting slightly. Little beeps were heard from Rob's display as he typed away.

"I disabled the door," Robin told us, "we're safe."

"We're trapped," Aqualad corrected.

"Er guys- you'll wanna see this," Kid said. I walked over and looked at the pod in front of us. Kid pressed a button and a light in the pod blared to life.

"Oh. My. God," I gaped.

"Whoa," Robin gasped, his eyes wide.

In the pod there was a teenage boy. A teenage boy who looked exactly like Superman. I mean _exactly_. Same black hair, pale complexion, square chin. As well as the Superman emblem on his chest.

I swallowed. "Definitely_ not_ whelmed."


	3. Chapter 3: The Superboy

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own Young Justice :(**

**Please review! Thank you for reading! Sorry it's progressing so slowly! Love you all!**

**Chapter 3- Kid Flash's POV: The Superboy**

CADMUS FACILITY- JULY 4- 16:08 EDT

I walked around the console and walked up to the pod. "Big K little R, the atomic symbol for Krypton." I turned around to face the others. "Clone?"

"It seems that way to me," Elementalist said, looking at the others.

"Robin," Aqualad said turning to Rob, "hack."

"Right, right," Rob said, quickly pulling out a cord from his 'multi-purpose' glove and plugging it into the console in front of him. The computer made a noise and four little beeps. My 13 year old genius of a best friend had obviously bypassed the security. Show off.

"Weapon designation Superboy," Rob said reading off his little blue glove display thingy, as I walked up to join the three. "A clone force grown in- sixteen weeks?! From DNA acquired from Superman." Rob looked up at us.

"Stolen from Superman," Aqualad corrected, looking Superboy.

"No way the big guy knows about this," I said looking at the others. Elementalist looked at Rob's blue display.

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7," Rob told us, reading off his display.

"And these- creatures," Aqualad asked, pointing at the little creatures situated above Superboy, shown on the screen. I looked over the display.

"They look like geneomorphs," Elementalist said walking up to the pod for a closer look.

"Yes," Rob said, "geneomorph gnomes. Telepathic. Force feeding him an education." I looked up from the screen at the others.

"And we can guess what else." Elementalist looked at Superboy.

"What kind of life is this?" she asked, quietly.

"He's a clone," I said, turning to her.

"He's _alive_. A living being," she reasoned. "It would be like one of us in there. It's not right."

"That's it," I said softly. The others turned to me. "They're making a _slave_ of- well- Superman's _son_." Aqualad looked past me at the pod.

"_Now_ we contact the League," he said, as he pressed the Aquaman emblem on his belt. It glowed blue, but nothing happened. I looked away from pod and at Rob.

"No signal," Rob said, looking up from his glove console.

"Fantastic," Elementalist said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Now what do we do?"

"We're in too deep," I said looking down, "literally." Suddenly, the geneomorph gnomes' horn, the ones situated above Superboy, began to glow. I looked back at the others. "This is wrong."

"We can't leave him like this," Rob said looking to Aqualad.

"I agree," Elementalist said, "but we can't get _ourselves _out, let alone an unconscious clone. How are we gonna escape?" Aqualad removed his hand from his chin and looked up.

"We'll find a way," Aqualad decided, "set him free." He turned to Rob. "Do it." Robin turned back to his blue console and typed away, making beeping noises as he did so. He finally looked up to the pod just as air escaped and the glass panels slid away. We stood there looking at Superboy for any sign of movement and finally, his hand flexed and clenched. Elementalist moved back slightly.

"That _isn't_ the best sign," she said nervously.

"Relax," I said, "we're setting him free. He won't hurt us." Just I finished talking, Superboy's eyes flicked open to reveal blue irises. And then he launched out of his pod at Aqualad. My eyes widened.

"Yeah he won't hurt us!" Elementalist yelled at me, sarcastically as we ran over to Superboy, who was punching Aqualad like there was no tomorrow.

"Whoa!" I said, as Rob grabbed Superboy around his head, covering his eyes. I grabbed his right arm while Elementalist took his left. "Hang on Supey!"

"We're on- your- side!" Rob grunted. Suddenly, Superboy pulled his arm free from my grasp and punched me away from the struggle. I smashed through a glass cylindrical case and thudded down on the other side.

"KF!" I heard Elementalist yell. My head swam. Ow.

"I don't want to do this," I heard Rob say, just a beep went off and Superboy began to cough. I heard a grunt from Aqualad and something went flying into the console. Probably Supey. I heard him cough just as two electrical pulses went off. I heard Rob yelp in surprise and a hard thud on the floor, just as Rob grunted in pain.

"That's it!" I heard Elementalist yell, faintly. I heard grunts from Supey as he tumbled back on the broken console. I heard earth crumbling as Elementalist three heaving chunks of the cavern wall at Superyboy, using her elemental powers. Finally, Supey had, had enough. Skin met skin in rough contact as, I presume, Elementalist threw kick after kick, lunge after lunge until finally a cracking sound could be heard as the cavern wall split.

"Argh!" Elementalist yelled, in distress. I heard her slide to the floor, but then nothing.

"Elementalist!" Rob called to her, his voice betraying his agony. No response. Or she could have said something. I'm not sure. I was fading out fast and only heard faint things from the battle.

"Enough," Aqualad said (or probably yelled- I can't tell). I heard a crash and then Robin moaning in pain as Aqualad propped him up. Then I felt a large thud vibrate through the metal plating of the floor as Superboy jumped down. Another small thud followed. Rob was down.

"We are trying to help you," Aqualad said. His voice was far away. I was close to full unconsciousness, my hearing failing. A lot of crashes, thuds and grunts followed as Aqualad and Supey battled it out. But before the fight had ended, I was completely out cold.

"Time runs short," a voice bellowed in my mind. "You must awaken. You must awaken_ now_!"

I gasped awake to find Superboy glaring up at me. It was only then I noticed my surroundings. I was in a pod. My arms handcuffed beside my head against the backing of the pod. Robin was in an identical pod on my right, Elementalist next to him, while Aqualad was in another pod to my left.

"What- wh- wh- what do you want?!" I yelled. Superboy frowned. "Quit starin' you're creepin' me out!"

"Ah KF?" I turned to Rob. "How about we not take off the guy who can fry us with a look?" he suggested.

"Agreed," Elementalist said. "Hey- wait- what? My hands! And my feet!" We looked over to her. Her hands were encased in metal cuffs like the rest of us- except she also had the metal encasing her hands. "I- I can't move them!" she strained. "I can't move my feet either!"

"They probably know if you move your feet or hands you could break free of these pods," Robin said to her.

"Damn," I said. "It's times like this I wish I could vibrate my molecules." We sat, or stood, in silence for a few seconds before Aqualad spoke.

"We only seek to help you," he told Superboy.

"Yeah, we free you and you turn on us," I yelled at him. "How's that for grati-"

"Kid," Aqualad interrupted me. "Please be quiet now. I believe our new friend is not in full control of his actions."

"Wh- what if I-" Superboy stuttered for the first time. He grunted softly and looked back up at us. "What if I wasn't?"

"He can talk!?" I said.

"Of course he can talk, bright spark," Elementalist said rolling her eyes.

"Yes," Superboy snapped, "_he_ can."

"Sorry Superboy," Elementalist apologised. I huffed. Aqualad, Robin and Elementalist gave me a look.

"Not like I said 'it'!"

Elementalist rolled her eyes at me.

"The geneomorphs taught you," Aqualad said to Supey. "Telepathically."

"They taught me much," Supey said. "I can read, write, I- I know the names of things."

"But have you seen them?" Robin asked. "Have they _ever_ actually let you see the _sky_? Or- the _sun_?"

"Images are implanted in my mind but- no. I have not seen them." Superboy looked down at the floor.

"Do you know what you are?" Aqualad asked. "_Who_ you are?"

"I am the Superboy," Supey confidently told us, looking us each in the eye (or as much as you can look Rob in the eye). "A geneomorph. A clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish. To destroy him should he turn from the light."

I looked at Rob in panic.

"To be like Superman is- a worthy aspiration. But like Superman you deserve a life of your own," Aqualad explained to Superboy.

"With people who care and love you for who _you_ are. Not who you are created to _be_ like," Elementalist told him. Superboy's expression softened.

"Yes," Aqualad agreed briefly turning to look at Elementalist. "Beyond that solar suit. Beyond your pod. Beyond Cadmus." Superboy's expression hardened once more.

"I live _because_ of Cadmus!" he yelled. "It is my home!"

"_Do_ you live?" Elementalist asked him softly. "A proper life? Full of fun, happiness- love?"

"And your home is a test tube," Rob said. "_We_ can show you the sun."

"Ah, pretty sure it's after midnight," I corrected him. "But we can show you the moon."

"We can show you- _introduce_ you, to Superman," Aqualad continued. Superboy lost his frown and looked up in wonder.

"No," a voice said. "They can't." I looked up to find Guardian (hate that guy), the woman I accidentally knocked over on the way to Project K-r and another man walking into the room- he must have been the person who spoke. He was wearing a white lab coat like the woman, a beige shirt beneath that and black trousers.

"They'll be- otherwise occupied," he finished coming to a halt. "Activate the cloning process,' he commanded the woman.

"Pass!" Robin called. "Batcave's crowded enough."

"Yeah, since _you_ arrived," Elementalist retorted. "Your stuff clutters up the place."

"Now? You wanna talk about this now? Really?" Robin asked her.

"He has a point," I told Elementalist.

"ENOUGH! And get the weapon back in its pod!" The crazy scientist yelled at Guardian. Guardian walked forward to Superboy.

"Hey, how come he gets to call Supey an 'it'?" I asked.

"Kid," Elementalist called to me in a sing-song voice. "Shut up!"

Guardian put a hand on Supey's shoulder.

"Help us," Aqualad requested. Guardian proceeded to turn Supey around but Supey just shrugged him off.

"Don't start thinking now," the scientist told Supey, coming up beside him. The geneomorph gnomes on the scientists shoulder jumped across to Superboy just as its horns glowed red. Superboy's eyes widened. "See, you're not a _real_ boy, you're a _weapon_. And you belong to _me_! Well to Cadmus," he corrected. "Same thing. Now get back to your pod!"

Supey turned around and walked out of the room, the metal doors closing behind him with a metallic thud. The woman was typing and being away at the console until she turned and nodded at the scientist who returned her nod. She proceeded to type and beep until two mechanical arms came up from the bottom of my pod and came up to my eye-level. I looked at them with panic. Then they paused- and quickly stabbed themselves into me. An electric pulse shot through my body and I cried out in pain and shock. I could hear the same happening to the others, their screams joining mine.

I struggled to open my eyes and glare down at the scientists. The creepy geneomorph who had intercepted us before we ran to Project K-r was standing with the scientists, talking with them, when suddenly a thud resonated throughout the room. The door was pulled off its hinges and Superboy held it above his head. The electric shocks stopped and I sighed in relief.

Superboy threw the door aside and strode into the room. Guardian, the geneomorph man and the scientist turned to him. The crazy scientist opened his mouth to speak.

"I told you to go back to your-" But Supey cut him off by pushing all three of them aside. The geneomorph and Guardian were smashed against the cavern wall while the crazy scientist was thrown on the floor. Superboy looked down at him.

"Don't give me orders," Supey hissed.

"Liking that boy already," Elementalist smirked as Supey looked at us and walked forward.

"You here to help us or fry us?" I asked him. Superboy narrowed his eyes at me. Oops. I may have said the wrong thing.

"Huh," Supey said. "I don't seem to have heat vision so I suppose helping is my only option."

"Yep," Elementalist confirmed. "_Really_ liking him."

Robin's handcuffs were suddenly released and he jumped down from his pod.

"Ah! Finally! Lucky Batman _isn't_ here, otherwise he'd have my head for taking so long." Elementalist jumped down beside him.

Okay, what the hell is going on?! How did they get down so fast?! Then I looked over at Elementalist's pod to find her handcuffs melted. Of course. Damn her fire bending abilities.

"You got that one right Bird Brain," she said, flexing her fingers.

"Seriously?" I asked, unimpressed. "That's what you're worried about," referring to their earlier remarks about Batman. "The whole _League_ will have our heads after tonight!"

Robin walked over to the console and pressed a button. The arms in my pod lowered and the doors swung open.

"Free Aqualad," Robin told Supey, "we'll get Kid _Mouth._"

"Don't you give me orders either," Supey growled at him. Then he leapt up to Aqualad's pod and ripped away the metal handcuffs, catching Aqualad as he fell.

"Thank you," Aqualad said to Supey. Superboy nodded. Rob clambered onto the top of my pod and picked my handcuff open while Elementalist made a circular motion with her right hand, making the cuff around my right wrist to melt to cool liquid and float down to Elementalist's waiting hand.

"Souvenir?" I asked her as I hopped down with Rob, closely followed by Superboy and Aqualad. We sprinted out of the chamber and Elementalist grinned at me. With two fingers made another circular motion, as the metal settled itself lightly around her neck, creating a metal choker.

"Souvenir," she confirmed. I smirked as the crazy scientist shouted after us.

"You- you'll never get out of here," he called. "I'll have you back in pods before morning!" Elementalist, Rob and I stopped to face him.

"That guy is not whelmed- not whelmed at all," Rob said as he threw four explosive discs behind us to explode our DNA samples.

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" I asked as we ran after Superboy and Aqualad.

"It's logical," Elementalist explained to me. "Underwhelmed means not to be impressed or interested, overwhelmed means to be awed or excited so whelmed means to remain at a neutral state really."

"Right," I said. "I don't get it." She sighed.

"Just shut up and run."

"_That_, I do get," I said, as the discs exploded behind us, leaving the chamber with clouded with smoke.


	4. Chapter 4: The Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own You-**

**Wally: Yeah, yeah, yeah we get it! You don't own Young Justice!**

**Me: Shut up Kid Mouth. **

**Wally: -.-**

**Robin: *high fives***

**Me: *high fives back* Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Please review! :D**

**Chapter 4- Aqualad's POV: The Escape**

CADMUS FACILITY- JULY 4- 21: 38 EDT

We ran away from the chamber as Robin threw exploding discs behind us. We needed a way out of this place.

"We are still forty-two levels below ground," I reported. "But if we can make the elevator-"

Just as I had mentioned our escape means, five huge geneomorph monsters blocked our path.

We all slowed to a stop and Elementalist cursed under her breath.

"Sorry, couldn't sense them," she apologised. "Wasn't paying attention." Her eyes suddenly widened and we all turned around.

The 'boils' covering the cavern had begun to glow a bright red, like that of the geneomorph horns.

"Not good," Elementalist said, just as the 'boils' broke and a monkey-like geneomorph protruded from each. She quickly looked over her shoulder. "Move!" she shouted. We all jumped out of the way just as one of the geneomorph monsters pounded the ground where we all stood just moments before with his fists.

Robin, Elementalist, Kid and I ran towards the monsters in an attempt to weave through their limbs. We leapt and tumbled over their heads, ducked and weaved under their arms and legs and before we knew, we had landed out of the battle.

"Superboy!" Elementalist cried out as we all turned around. We looked to where Elementalist's eyes were trained and my eyes widened. Superboy was throwing punch after punch at a geneomorph monster.

"Superboy!" I yelled, louder then Elementalist. "Our goal is escape, not to bury ourselves here!"

Superboy whirled around in anger.

"You want escape?!" he shouted. He spun around once more and threw an unconscious geneomorph monster at two remaining geneomorphs as they began to advance towards him. I sighed and ran towards the elevator and ripped the doors open. Kid, Elementalist and Robin joined me as we looked up the pitch black shaft.

Kid leapt over to one of the elevator shaft walls and Robin shot his grappling hook into the darkness above. Robin shot up and Elementalist punched her fists downwards as she blew into the air. I saw Superboy run up to me out of the corner of my eye as Kid turned around and Elementalist hovered above his head.

Suddenly Superboy put an arm around me and soared into the shaft. We soared up- and then began to fall. I looked at Superboy my eyes wide.

"I- I'm falling," Superboy said. As we fell, Robin spun a small object into the wall of the elevator chute. I grabbed hold of it and looked down at Superboy.

"Superman can fly," he mumbled looking down. He looked up into the darkness. "Why can't I fly?" I looked over at Robin, Kid and Elementalist.

"Dunno," Kid said. Superboy looked over at him. "But it looks like you can leave tall buildings in a single bound." Kid smiled. And reached a hand out. "Still cool."

"Definitely," Elementalist agreed, smiling. Superboy took Kid's hand and he guided him down to the beam he and Robin were situated on. Elementalist offered me a hand down and I accepted it. She slowly glided down beside me on the beam.

"Thank you," Superboy said, glancing at me.

"Guys!" Robin yelled. "This'll have to be our exit," he pointed up, to reveal the elevator descending.

"I'll give you as much time as I can," Elementalist said, kicking up and hovering just below the elevator. She fisted her hands and the elevator shuddered to a slow crawl.

Superboy and I punched out the doors to our left. Kid, Superboy and I jumped out.

"Elementalist!" Robin called, holding out his hand.

"Got it!" she replied, her voice echoing off the metal walls. Suddenly, she flew down, grabbed Robin's hand and the pair rolled away just as the elevator zoomed past. We all looked back towards the front and ran to the left as a pack of geneomorph monkeys and a geneomorph monster advanced on us.

As we ran down the hall Superboy suddenly called out. "Go left!"

"Left!" Kid replied, turning down the corridor to his left.

"Right!" Superboy shouted. We rounded the corner to find a dead end.

"Great directions Supey," Kid snarled. "Are you trying to get us re-podded?!"

We ran up to them. I turned to Elementalist and she ran up to the wall.

"No I- I don't understand," Superboy said looking at Kid.

"It's thick," she reported, placing a hand on the cold metal. "Too thick to break through."

"I'm sorry, I just- don't understand," Superboy explained.

"Don't apologise!" Robin enthusiastically said looking up. "This is perfect!" Elementalist looked up.

"Duh?!" she said smacking her forehead. "Good spotting Bird Brain."

"Why thank you Gollum," he replied grinning.

"What?" Superboy asked turning to Kid.

"Don't ask," he replied waving away the question.

"Elementalist," Robin said gesturing to the air vent. "If you will." She smirked and stepped back a few steps. Then she leapt up, grabbed the grate and kicked backwards off the wall into a somersault, landing in a crouched position. She tossed the grate to the side and grinned at Robin, gesturing at the open vent.

"Brains before beauty," she said. Robin smirked, jumped up into the vent.

"Next," he called out. I nodded at Elementalist and she flew into the vent.

I jumped and squished into the vent after her, Kid after me and Superboy bringing up the rear.

"Let's go," I said.

Robin began to crawl down the vent, Elementalist on his tail. I followed suit as Kid began to complain.

"At this rate we'll never get out," he said.

"Sh!" Superboy chided. We turned around. "Listen," he said.

"Time to go!" Elementalist abruptly said.

"But I can't hear anything or anyone," Kid protested.

"But I can _sense_ them!" Elementalist said. "Move!"

We stood around as Robin crouched over his blue console display. He paused and grinned at us.

"I hacked the motion sensors," he said cockily. I saw Elementalist smile and roll her eyes out of the corner of my eye.

"Sweet!" Kid said.

"Still, plenty of them between us and out," Robin reported as he stood up.

"But I finally got room to move!" Kid exclaimed. Then he turned around and sped up the stairs. I sighed.

"Must he _always_ run ahead?" Elementalist and Robin looked at each other and shrugged and started for the staircase.

"He's a speedster," Elementalist said, as I overtook them, running up the stairs. "It's in his _very_ annoying nature."

"I can hear you!" Kid called from up the flights of stairs.

Robin chuckled and continued to stare down his blue display console as we ran up a few more flights of stairs.

"More-" Robin started.

"Behind us?" Elementalist finished. Robin sighed.

"I hate it when you do that," he said.

"Superboy?" Elementalist asked before hearing a loud bang and screech of the geneomorph monkeys.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked Elementalist as she ran beside me. She smiled before looking back at Robin.

"Any more surprises we shouldn't know about?" she asked, slowing down slightly to run beside Robin.

"Not that I can detect right now," he replied.

"We need to get to Kid," I said to them.

"Agreed," Elementalist said, as Superboy caught up to us.

I pumped my arms harder and soon the four of us exited the stairwell to find Kid sprawled on his back rubbing his head, as the hall was tinged red and an alarm was sounding.

"We're cut off on the street," I said as we ran to Kid.

"Thanks," Kid said sarcastically. "My head hadn't noticed."

Superboy walked up to the doors and punched it in an attempt to break it down. Then he tried to fit his fingers in the split between the two doors and pull them apart. I ran up to give him a hand.

"Can't hack this fast enough," Robin reported, typing away on his display console.

"You're not gonna wrench that door open," Elementalist said coming to my left and placing two hands on the metal. She frowned in frustration. "I can't even bend it open. It's 17-4PH stainless steel. It's virtually impossible."

Superboy continued to strain against the doors and I gave Elementalist a look and continued to pull. Elementalist sighed in exasperation and threw her hands up.

"Why do I bother?" she said.

"This way!" Robin called, as growls echoed down the hall.

Elementalist ran to Kid Flash and Robin and Superboy and I followed. Robin kicked down a door and ran through, the rest of us behind him.

We all came to a stop, Guardian and a band of geneomorph monkeys, monsters and gnomes blocking our exit.

"Again?" Seriously?" Elementalist mumbled to herself as she shook her head. "I'm really rusty."

We whizzed around as the other band of geneomorphs trapped us. We looked back at Guardian and I ripped out my water-bearers gritting my teeth. Suddenly, the geneomorph gnomes' horns began to glow red and the world swam then went black.

I slowly regained consciousness a few seconds after. I grunted and sighed softly and looked up to Superboy. He stood up his face set in determination. The man-like geneomorph with glowing, large horns stared at Superboy.

"I-" Superboy started. "Choose freedom."

Guardian put a hand to his head. "Feels like- fog," he looked up. "Lifting." I straightened up just as Kid, Elementalist and Robin gained consciousness and stood up. The three of them rubbed their heads and looked up.

"Guardian?" I asked.

"Guys," Elementalist whispered. "There's another human here besides us and Guardian." I looked back at Guardian.

Thoughts ran through my mind. There was only two other humans in Cadmus besides myself, the others and Guardian. And I had a hunch who that human was.

"Go," he said. "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not," a voice said. My prediction was correct. Guardian and the geneomorphs turned to reveal Dr. Desmond, a murderous look on his face.

"Told you," Elementalist sighed.

"Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus," he growled, holding up a vial filled with faintly glowing blue liquid. Then he stepped back, threw his head back and chugged the glowing liquid. Soon after, Desmond's face contorted with pain.

Guardian stepped back in front of us as cracking noises echoed through the halls and Desmond softly cried out in pain as he fell to the floor. Hi body began to grow and his shirt tore open. His eyelids flicked open to reveal black eyes and red pupils. The skin on his face tore away as he growled. I narrowed my eyes in disgust. Desmond stood up and growled, more of his skin tearing away in the process. Superboy tensed as Desmond growled once again. Then he turned to us and grinned. He panted heavily and tensed his arms for a fight.

"Everybody back!" Guardian ordered, briefly shielding us with his outstretched arms. Then he charged at the monster that was Dr. Desmond. The monster swung his arm back, knocking Guardian across in the wall opposite.

My eyes widened and Superboy charged Desmond again. Superboy threw a punch, but it didn't seem to faze the monster as he pounded Superboy away. Superboy grunted and threw another few punches. These didn't seem to faze it either. The monster reared and punched Superboy away, Superboy hitting the ground hard. He recovered quickly, rolling out of the impact and leaping back at the monster with new fury. Just as Superboy yelled a cry at the monster, it jumped up and grabbed onto Superboy, throwing both of them onto the floor above.

The four of us ran to the hole in the ceiling and looked up.

"Okay, that's one way to bust through the ceiling," Robin said, shooting his grappling hook.

"You think lab coat planned that?" Kid asked as Rob grabbed onto him and the pair shot into the hole.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore," I replied. I turned to Elementalist. She nodded and thumped he foot hard onto the floor, a chunk of metal propelling both of us into the air and through the hole in the ceiling.

I landed on the ground floor in a crouch while Elementalist rolled and quickly stood up. Kid Flash and Robin stood in front of us staring at the monster and a struggling Superboy in shock.

Suddenly Superboy broke free with a grunt and the monster grabbed one of his legs and flung him at us, hitting me square in the chest. Superboy and I grunted in pain as we flew backwards and skidded along the floor. We rolled to a stop and Kid helped me up, Rob helping Superboy. The monster growled at us and Elementalist somersaulted in front of us, diverting the monster's attention.

"Elementalist!" Robin called. "Don't! No offense but he'll pulverise you!" She laughed.

"You don't think I've been pulverised before?" she said charging at the monster/Desmond. "You should know that better than anyone!"

Great. Here we go again.

Desmond took a swing at her which she ducked easily. She jumped backwards as he made an attempted to punch her. She quickly rolled under his legs and just as he turned around to smack her she leapt up and kicked his chin upwards. She flipped backwards and landed, grinning. Desmond shook it off and pierced her with a glare. Elementalist's grin disappeared and she stood up quickly.

"Time for a tactical retreat," she said, stepping backwards. Desmond swung at her with one arm which she managed to duck out of. Unfortunately she wasn't fast enough for his other arm.

She cried out in surprise and got thrown back only to be caught by Kid, who had zoomed towards her as soon as Desmond took the second swing.

"Gotcha!" Kid said.

"Thanks KF," she said, sheepishly.

He sped towards where we were standing and placed Elementalist down next to me.

I looked at her and she shrugged. I gave her a small smile.

Desmond turned around and bellowed in anger, revealing the small trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Nice kick," Robin said, also noticing the small red trickle. "You done now?" She nodded and smirked slightly.

We all turned to stare down the monster who, in return, bellowed. Then we all charged.


	5. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Just quick things I need to clear up for some people who may be confused or upset/unhappy with some things:

1. Bruce is her godfather and was not aware that she was a meta, which was why he took her in. However, he was signed as her legal guardian just before he discovered her powers- and he may or may not have grown attached to Jen so couldn't get rid of her (Alfred, Canary and Wonder Woman also contributed to this).

2. She was taken in at seven however trained for two years before coming home after a week of training with Red Tornado (who helps her with her air manipulation) to find that Bruce had taken in another orphan who was obviously Dick Grayson.

3. Elementalist is not allowed to use her powers when in Gotham - she goes by another alias called Hallucination (as that was her mother's alias- cliff hanger and plot twist MWHAHAHA). She doesn't like it but she knows how Bruce feels about her using her powers, which is why she has to leave to work on her training with other Leaguers (eg. Water= Aquaman, Air= Red Tornado)

4. Also, I really understand that there a few of Robin/OC fanfic with the OC controlling the elements out there and I'm seriously sorry that I did another one of those but if I change her powers then I kind of have to change her entire story and- it took me ages to finally wrap my head around it. As it still stands, I'm trying to perfect it so that is one thing I cannot change or fix. Sorry D:

5. I am however writing another Robin/OC fanfic but this time my OC is Black Canary's niece and protégé so keep an eye out for that one soon if you don't want an OC who can control the elements. Maybe that fanfic will take your fancy. :D

I know some of these explanations are really pathetic but (right now since it's 10:12pm where I live and I should really be doing my homework) that's the best I can do. Sorry.

I'm really sorry if I couldn't fix the things you guys wanted but I'll try and do my best, as long as it doesn't change my plot too much.

Also hope I didn't give too much away in this AN!

Look out for the next chapter in two days! I will try my best to update every week!

Love you all and thank you for your reviews and constructive criticism!


	6. Chapter 5: The Agreement

**So despite my earlier AN I'm deciding to make it up to you guys and give you another chapter. I'm sorry if that AN bored you and you didn't care about it but I wanted to clear some things up for other readers- so yeah.**

**I cannot thank you all enough for reading this so far. Thank you for your support, considering this is my first fanfic I've published. **

**Elementalist: Also sorry if some people hate me calling Robin, Rob, but KF and I agreed it was quicker and easier. **

**KF: And we couldn't be bothered. **

**Elementalist: That too.**

**Me: Anyway… Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 5- Elementalist's POV: The Agreement**

WASHINGTON D.C.- JULY 5- 00:09 EDT

Kid Flash zoomed ahead towards the monster and slid between its legs as it attempted to punch him.

The monster turned to find Aqualad and Superboy flying towards him and punched him square in the face. As the monster/Desmond fell backwards, KF crouched down and used his body to trip the monster over.

Kid stood up, smiling cockily. "Learnt that one in kindergarten."

Rob jumped and twisted over KF and quickly spun two of his discs (or Birdarangs as he calls them- which is stupid since they don't even look like birds) at the monster on the floor. Desmond/the monster knocked them away with his arm and turned to get up.

I quickly ran over and stood over the monster and thumped my fisted hands together on the side, making the metal flooring writhe and twist until they restrained the monster and had his arms trained to his side. He fell to the floor and growled angrily. Unfortunately it seemed that this metal wasn't as strong as the 17-4PH stainless steel doors they used below because the monster just strained and pushed and eventually ripped through the metal and bellowed in anger.

I sighed and rolled away as the monster attempted to pulverise me as he still propped himself up on the floor.

Just as the monster tried to get up, Superboy stepped up in front of him, drawing his attention away from me. The monster growled and snarled and launched himself at Superboy who got smashed into one of the stone pillars in the surrounding the ground floor. Superboy quickly responded with two punches of his own until Desmond punched Superboy again, making the pillar almost crumble to pieces.

As Desmond proceeded to take another punch at the dejected-looking Superboy, Aqualad used his Water-Bearers to grab hold of the monster's arm and launch himself towards the fight. Aqualad quickly kneed the monster in the head and stationed himself against the pillar above Superboy's head. Aqualad then reared up and his Water-Bearer's rapidly changed into a spike which he brought down hard on Desmond's hand, accidentally allowing the monster to toss him away. As he hit the floor, Aqualad yelled out in pain and the monster threw Superboy at another nearby pillar. Superboy fell to the floor and grunted as a piece of the pillar landed on top of him.

As I ran over to Superboy, KF zoomed over to Desmond, who was making an attempt to pulverise Aqualad with his foot.

I looked away from the fight to concentrate on getting Superboy out from under the stone. I pressed my foot to the side of the fallen stone and got a quick feeling of it. Then I pulled back, flicked the piece off Superboy and I punched my arms forwards, making the piece of stone plummet into the wall behind. I pulled Superboy up as a loud crash and grunts were heard behind me. I looked back to find Aqualad getting punched through the pillar. As Desmond hit Aqualad again the building shook and rumble rained down from the ceiling.

"Of course!" I heard Rob say, looking back down to his display. "KF, Elementalist get over here!"

I looked to Superboy. "You good?"

He nodded a reply and turned to Aqualad and Desmond. I ran over to KF and Rob and slid to a stop.

One of the pillars shown on Rob's display quickly blinked red as Superboy crashed through it and then disappeared. A message popped up saying 'Structural Compromise' and it clicked.

"Got it?!" Rob yelled to KF and me.

"Got it!" we both chorused.

"Go," Rob said as KF zoomed off. I quickly ran and stood in front of one of the pillars. I spaced my feet evenly apart and fisted my hands. I placed them in front of me and squeezed my fists tighter, allowing me to get a feel for the pillar- which I did of course. I then yanked my fists backwards away from each other and the stone in the middle of the pillar crumbled and flew outwards, causing the pillar to crash into itself.

"Nice move!" Rob called over to me as he ran over.

I grinned as we quickly spun around to find KF looking at his hand, which held some of Desmond's skin.

Ew.

"Gotcha nose!" KF mocked, causing the monster to throw Superboy to the ground and go after Kid Flash. Superboy stood up and Aqualad walked over to him, both watching KF and the monster.

"Superboy! Aqualad!" Rob yelled, showing them his display of the pillars on the ground floor, two of the pillars missing a section. I pointed to the pillar I had just destroyed and they nodded in understanding.

"Come and get me you incredible bull!" KF shouted. Aqualad, Superboy and I looked at Rob's display as he studied it.

Then Rob looked up and pointed to two of the pillar. "This one and that one!" he yelled. Aqualad and Superboy ran off as Robin pulled out four 'Birdarangs'.

I cocked an eyebrow as he put them away and pulled out a piece of white chalk.

"You'll see," Rob said, as he noticed my questioning look.

"I know, I know don't ask just go with it," I said rolling my eyes as I watched Rob draw a huge 'X' on the floor. We turned to find Superboy pound Desmond into the floor that was covered in water.

"Perfect," I grinned. I nodded towards Aqualad and my finger sparked with lightning (a pure form or fire). I nodded towards Aqualad and he nodded once. We both leant down and an electrical pulse ran through the water to the monster- some from Aqualad, some from me.

The monster/Desmond reared up in pain and he growled.

"Move!" Rob yelled. I sprinted towards Robin, quickly extinguishing my lightning that was still sparking from my palms. The others looked around to find Rob's 'Birdarangs' embedded in the remaining pillars, beeping and lighting up.

"Come one!" I yelled, grabbing Superboy and pulling him along with me. Then there was an almighty explosion and the roof fell on top of the monster causing the rest of the building to begin to collapse on top of us. Aqualad jumped onto KF, shielding him with his body, while Superboy shielded Rob. I looked around as I dived to the floor.

Okay. Breathe. Focus. You don't want anyone to die. Not even Robin (despite him being the annoying bird he is).

I focused on softening the blocks that fell on top of us with success. A few blocks instantly crumbled to pieces as they fell on us. However, Rob, being the sweet idiot he is, shielded me by pulling me under him, making me lose my concentration. Then the remaining blocks fell on top of us, blocking out the light, and us, from the rest of the world.

A few seconds after, I felt Rob shift above me.

"You- okay?" he panted, standing up, pulling me up with him.

"I've been better," I replied, rubbing my forehead.

I looked around at the others. Everyone's suits were ripped and shredded in all places. I panted, trying to catch my breath. Rob rubbed the back of his head.

Aqualad panted heavily. "We," he panted, "did it." I grinned, looking at the rest of the group.

Both KF's left shoulder was exposed, his suit torn. His right forearm and the left side of his stomach were also exposed.

Rob's left sleeve was slightly torn, his mask slightly damaged, his bare right shoulder rising and falling as he panted, his cape ripped.

Superboy's suit was also shredded, the front of his suit torn, revealing part of his chest and his sleeves slightly frayed.

Aqualad's suit was also tattered, part of his sleeve taken out, his right leg bare from the knee down.

I looked down at my own suit. My left leg was completely exposed from about mid-thigh downwards. Half of my right sleeve was torn away and half of my stomach was exposed, part of the left half of my top completely stripped away. My hair tie had snapped and my long chocolate hair collected around my waist in messy wavy curls.

Now that I thought about it, everyone's hair was messed up and stuck up in bizarre ways. Glad I have long hair.

"Was there," Rob panted, "ever any doubt?" Rob turned to KF who grinned and high-fived him. The pair quickly grunted in pain and held their sides tenderly. I rolled my eyes and chuckled in relief.

Superboy walked over to the unconscious monster, buried beneath a large portion of stone.

KF and Rob straightened up as he did so.

"See?" KF said, pointing upwards. "The moon."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked. Superboy nodded, still gazing at it. Suddenly I felt a change in the air and vibrations in the ground.

Oh crap.

"Rob?" I whispered. "We may have a problem."

"Too late," Rob said, his eyes widening at the sight of Superman.

"Oh," KF exclaimed, walking over to Superboy, "and Superman! Do we keep our promises or what?"

"No not him," I murmured to Robin again.

Suddenly as Superman landed, Martian Man Hunter, Zatara, Captain Marvel and Red Tornado flew behind him.

Captain Atom, Hawkman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern (the Hal Jordan one I mean) set down next. I swallowed at their stares. I was used to being watched by the League- all of them were my mentors at one stage- but not with this intensity.

Next to get sat down by Green Lantern (John Stewart) was Black Canary, Aquaman, Green Arrow and of course Batman, who wasn't looking pleased at all. I gulped.

"I'm talking about _him_," I whispered hastily to Rob, who swallowed and nodded slightly.

We're so screwed.

Batman walked forward, to stand just behind Superman and Flash zoomed behind him.

Superman continued to stare us down until Superboy walked out from behind us and walk up to him. I noticed Superman narrow his eyes.

Superboy came to a stop and straightened the front of his suit, showing off the Superman shield.

Superman's eyes widened in disbelief and anger, I think, and he tensed up.

Oh no.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman murmured.

KF walked up. "He doesn't like being called an 'it'," he said in a sing-song voice.

"He _isn't_ an 'it'!" I said angrily, walking up beside Superboy. All worry about my mentor's sceptical glares vanished from my mind. I wasn't about to let them call one of my new friend's an 'it'. He had saved all our lives after all.

"I'm Superman's clone," Superboy interjected quickly. All the Leaguers looked at each other.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Start talking."

Superboy looked at me while I stared down my mentors. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, as Aqualad moved to stand beside KF and Rob came to stand beside me. I looked to Superboy and nodded in encouragement.

He took a deep breath and began his story.

After Superboy finished his story, the monster/Desmond was flown away with Captain Atom, the Green Lanterns, and Hawkgirl and Hawkman, in a glowing green bubble, created by the two Lanterns.

I looked back towards the remaining Leaguers, who were talking over the high priority matter, which was Superboy.

I turned to face Superboy to see him look over his shoulder at Martian Man Hunter, Wonder Woman and Superman. MMH put a hand on Superman's shoulder and looked towards Superboy, making the other two look towards us as well. Superman looked down and back up at MMH and WW. He turned around and began to walk over.

"We'll give you some time alone," I said, putting a hand on Superboy's arm, giving him a small smile.

"No, please don't," he replied. My eyes widened in surprise but I nodded, stepping back to stand beside Rob.

I looked away as Superman came to a stop in front of Superboy. Batman looked over at me and dipped his head slightly. I knew he wasn't very happy. I looked back as I felt Superman lift off from the ground.

"Cadmus will be investigated," Batman said, walking towards us, Aquaman and Flash behind him. "All fifty-two levels. But let's make one thing clear."

I put my right hand on my hip.

Here we go. The lecture I've been waiting for.

"You should've called," Flash criticized.

"And results aside, we are not happy," Batman continued. I glanced at Robin who gave me a look.

"You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives," Batman said. Rob looked down, KF put a hand on his neck while Aqualad, Superboy and I continued to make eye contact.

"You will _not_ be doing this again," Batman concluded.

"Are you kidding me?!" I spat.

"I am sorry," Aqualad interjected, putting a hand on my shoulder. Rob and KF straightened up and looked at the group of Leaguers.

"But we will," Aqualad finished, Rob walking up beside me.

"Aqualad stand down," Aquaman ordered.

"Why should he?" I challenged walking up in front of the others. "With all due respect, every single one of you who mentored me have always said, 'fight for what you believe in'. 'Fight for what is right'." The Leaguers exchanged glances. "And now I- _we_ are and you shoot us down!"

Aqualad walked up to me, put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a soft look. I took a breath and looked away as I crossed my arms, as Rob stepped up beside me, giving me a small, discreet smile.

Aqualad put a hand to his chest. "Apologies my king," he removed his hand and looked up. "But no."

Aquaman raised an eyebrow.

"We did good work here tonight," Aqualad continued, walking forward and gesturing with his arms and hands. "The work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful- important."

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall," Flash spoke up. "The three of you-"

"_Four_ of us," Kid said, glancing at Superboy, "and it's not."

"Batman we're ready to use what you taught us," Rob said walking forward. "Or why teach us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy asked, walking forward. "It's simple, get on board," Superboy said, forcefully. "Or get out of the way."

We looked to the front to find the Leaguers still staring at us. I took a breath and walked forward.

"This is right. And I believe in it- I believe in us," I paused and looked backwards and then turned to the front again. "And I'm going to fight for it. Just like you taught me to. Just like you taught us to."

Batman narrowed his eyes in thought. "Give me three days," he eventually said.

We looked at each other.

"Three days isn't so long," Kid said, shrugging at us. I sighed.

"Alright," I answered for the rest of us.

"Uh guys?" Rob said, looking at Superboy.

"Hey Supey," Kid said. "How 'bout you come home with me?"

Superboy looked up and smiled slightly. "Thanks," he said softly. I smiled at KF.

"Robin, Elementalist," Batman said sternly. Rob and I looked back at him knowing it was our cue to leave. Rob and I looked at the others.

"Good luck," KF said.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. Rob and I walked over to Batman who glared at us and walked away into the darkness.

"Well this is going to be fun," Rob said to me as we ran after him into the shadows.

"For once, I agree with you Rob," I said as we leapt onto one of the buildings just as Batman jumped down into an alleyway.


	7. Chapter 6: The Wait

**Hey everyone!**

**So far I've had _a lot_ of views and I'm really thankful for them all! However I haven't been receiving many reviews and I would really appreciate it if you gave me a few of your thoughts. **

**Anyway, please excuse me if I've made any mistakes or if I've contradicted myself (but I don't think I have...)**

**Disclaimers: I still don't own Young Justice. Which sucks. I only own Jen and her story. **

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter 6- Elementalist's POV: The Wait**

WAYNE MANOR, GOTHAM CITY- JULY 7- 11:11 EDT

I huffed in impatience as I thudded down the staircase to the dining room, wearing dark blue denim shorts, a long sleeved Aztec print shirt and black Vans, my hair in a side ponytail.

It had been two since the agreement with Batman at Washington D.C. and Bruce _still _wouldn't tell us anything! Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero. Zilch. Great godfather he his…

Oh yeah. I may have forgotten to mention, Bruce Wayne (a.k.a. Batman) is my godfather and guardian after my parents died in suspicious circumstances. Don't ask me how coz I was only five when my parents died and Batman and rest of the League refuse to tell me. The only thing I know for sure is that my older brother, Jake, got sent away to who knows where, my twin brother, Caleb, become induced in a coma and lives at Gotham Hospital, and my only baby sister, Leah, was given to a foster family- again, I don't know where.

My dad and Bruce where best friends when they were in school and they kept in close contact afterwards. Obviously, when I was born, Bruce was made my godfather and took me in without a second thought after my parent's deaths.

Of course Bruce didn't know about my powers then, otherwise he wouldn't have taken me in. You know, the 'no powers in Gotham' rule. So after Bruce found out about my powers tings got- tricky. He didn't know what to do, which is surprising considering he's Batman and has a million and one thoughts and plans running through his head.

Who would've though a little seven year old girl would blank Batman's brain?

Anyway, Bruce decided, with the help of Alfred, Black Canary and Wonder Woman, that he would continue to be my legal guardian as long as I didn't use my powers. So Batman suggested I create two aliases: one with my powers and one without.

So my main alias is Elementalist but my Gotham alias is Hallucination (Batman suggested the name). So really Hallucination is Robin's half partner. It's confusing but once you wrap your head around it it's not that bad… I suppose.

So I live with Bruce, his butler (who even calls them butlers anymore? Isn't that a British thing?) Alfred and the great (sarcasm) Dick Grayson, Bruce's adopted son. Dick, if you didn't know, is also a superhero but you know him as Robin the Boy Wonder. The Boy Blunder more like.

So Robin's been my partner (as well as Bats') since we were nine, and he and Batman took out Zucco, the guy who killed Dick's parents, aunt and cousin and paralysed his uncle for life, while I was away training on my air elemental skills with Red Tornado. I came home and boom! I have a new partner, best friend and family member.

Dick and I are best friends. Not the typical 'I-know-everything-about-you' kind (I have those too BTW). Dick and I, _literally_, know everything about each other. I sleep right next door to him after all. Dick knows me inside and out and me, him.

Anyway enough of me rambling on, back to the present.

"When's he going to decide?" whined Dick, as he sat in the chair at the head of the table, his chin resting on his fists and a frown decorating his face. "Bruce has been down in the Batcave forever."

"I know right," I interjected, announcing I was there. Alfred gave me a pleasant smile and Dick just glanced at me and gave a sigh. I rolled my eyes and slipped into the chair to Dick's left.

"I can't tell if he's working on sanctioning our team," Dick frowned, "or squashing it."

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine," I said to him, my right eyebrow raised. Alfred smiled slightly at my remark. Dick just gave me a look. Whatever.

"I believe, Master Dick, that the Batman asked for three days," Alfred began.

Before Dick rudely interrupted him. "_Demanded_ is more like it. And it's been almost two and a half!"

I rolled my eyes exasperated. Talk about being pedantic.

Alfred turned around and began to walk out of the room. "When Master Bruce says three- he means three. Maybe a snack will cheer you up…"

I smirked at Dick's pout and unhappy expression.

"Come on Bird Brain," I teased, "it's only half a day away." Dick just glared at me.

"Oooh scary!" I laughed.

"Shut up Gollum," Dick pouted resting his chin on his hands again.

"Mistress Jen," Alfred said, coming back into the room while holding out the landline. "You have a call." I exchanged a confused glance with Dick before standing up and taking the phone from Alfred.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"_Jen,"_ Dinah's voice floated through the speaker.

"Hey Dinah," I smiled walking away from Dick and Alfred.

"_We need to talk with you,"_ Diana's voice chirped.

"Hi Diana- and okay- I think?" I said, drawing out the 'okay'.

"_It's about your suit,"_ Diana told me.

"My suit?" I asked. "What's wrong with my suit?"

"_Let's just say you've been living with men for too long,"_ Dinah said.

"_Your suit needs a little…"_ Diana trailed off. _"Girlifying."_

"Girlifying?" I repeated.

"_Meet us in Star City in half an hour,"_ Dinah said. _"You'll see then." _

Then the line beeped and the call ended. I walked back into the dining room (I walk around the place when I talk- don't judge) to find Dick unenthusiastically picking at his salad and Alfred standing there looking slightly amused.

"What was that about?" Dick asked, looking up from his salad.

"Dinah and Diana were talking about 'girlifying' my suit," I said handing the phone back to Alfred with a small 'thanks'.

"Girlifying?" Dick asked, finally shovelling a piece of lettuce into his mouth. "What's that meant to mean?" I shrugged and plonked down into the chair to the right of Dick once more.

"All I know is that I need to zeta to Star City in," I paused and checked my watch, "28 minutes. I think I'll take the Gotham zeta tube. I doubt Bruce will like me using the Batcave zeta tube at the moment."

"Agreed. Well then," Alfred said, as I stuffed a piece of lettuce and tomato into my mouth. "Once you finished your lunch, I suggest your prepare." I nodded as I swallowed.

"Great," Dick said. "You have something to do. I've got nothing to do."

"Not entirely true," Alfred said. "You do have clean your room and the games room _including_ the vacuuming and dusting." Dick sank back into his chair.

"Great," he said sarcastically. Alfred smiled and I smirked as I crunched on a crouton.

STAR CITY- JULY 8- 11:46 EDT

I huffed as I waited by the zeta tube. I had been waiting there for fifteen minutes after the time I was supposed to meet Dinah and Diana and the pair _still_ hadn't shown up.

"Jen!" Dinah yelled as she came around the corner with Diana.

"Finally!" I rolled my eyes. "Where have you guys been? I've been waiting for fifteen minutes!"

"We got- caught up," Diana said sharing a look with Dinah. "Amateur robbers."

"I thought Oliver would've handled it considering Star City is kinda his responsibility," I said as we looked around for citizens, before stepping out onto the deserted street.

"Oh Oliver was there alright," Dinah said, sounding slightly angry. "Said he was doing some other 'important' things. Yeah right."

I shared a look with Diana before we ducked into a tiny shop.

"Bree?" Diana called.

"Ah Dinah, Diana you've come to see the suit?" a little old lady rambled.

"Yes please," Diana mused. Bree was about to turn before stopping and smiling at me. "You must be Jennifer the Elementalist!"

I looked at Diana and Dinah, who nodded in encouragement.

"Um yeah I am," I looked behind me at the door. "But I don't like announcing it to the world."

The old lady covered her mouth and smiled slightly. "Of course silly me. Sorry sweetheart." I just smiled.

"How's the suit?" Dinah interrupted.

"All done Dinah, settle your feathers," she said turning around and leading us into a little room around the back.

"I don't mean to be rude," I said, "but how do you all know each other?"

"Oh Diana mustn't have told you," Bree said as she rummaged around in the closet. "I'm an Amazon and Diana's lifelong friend," she explained, "but I decided to leave Themyscira when I was fifteen so I aged like a normal human. And I know every one of the Leaguer's, and their protégés, identities."

I looked at Diana who shrugged.

"Aha here it is!" Bree exclaimed.

She pulled out a suit hanging on a coat hanger.

"You've got to be joking," I mumbled to myself in awe as I fingered the fabric.

"Do you like it? Dinah asked.

"We figured since you've lived alone with three men for seven years you would want something that makes you feel more…" Diana trailed off.

"Like a woman," Bree finished smiling at me. I turned and smiled at the three women in front of me.

"One, Dick isn't a man- yet- and two- I absolutely love it!" Bree, Diana and Dinah smiled before I grabbed the suit and ran to the change room. s

WAYNE MANOR, GOTHAM CITY- JULY 8- 12:58 EDT

"Alfred, Dick I'm back!" I called as I shut the front doors behind me, carrying a large red bag containing my new suit.

"It's about time!" Dick said coming towards me wearing a black tank top, full length black tights, blue and white sweatbands and his over-used white and blue sandshoes. Judging from his pink cheeks and water bottle that he was carrying, he just finished some of his gymnastics training.

"Hey I had lunch with Diana and Dinah as well," I defended, carefully placing my bag down in the hallway.

Dick eyed the bag. "Is that your new suit?"

"Maybe," I said, standing in front of it defensively. "Why?"

"Can I see it?" Dick asked trying to sneak a peek into the bag.

"Nuh uh," I quickly said, snatching up the bag. "You'll have to wait and see. I'm not completely confident about wearing it yet."

"Why?" Dick asked as we walked towards the stairs. "Don't you like it?"

"No!" I interjected quickly. "It's gorgeous! I love it! It's just- different to my other one."

"Different how?" Dick continued to probe as we walked up the staircase.

"Girlier."

"Girlier?" Dick repeated.

"Yes- girlier."

Dick shook his head in confusion. "Whatever." I opened the door to my room and placed my suit on my bed.

"You up for a round of one-on-one basketball?" I turned to Dick.

He grinned. "You know I am- mainly because I'll beat you.

I laughed. "Sure, sure Boy Blunder. Now get out so I can change," I commanded pushing him out the door.

_Two hours later..._

"Ha! Told you I'd win!" Dick boasted.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"Aw come on," Dick said, putting an arm around me. "You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt my 'little sister'."

I paused in thought.

"Why _are_ we called the 'Bat family' despite me not being named after a creature of flight like you and Bats. Also despite the fact that I am the only one who can _actually fly_ out of the three of us."

Dick shrugged.

"Dunno. The public thinks what they to think- and Hallucination can't really fly- Elementalist can. Anyway it would be too boring being the only kid in the 'Bat family'."

I grinned. "So you're a kid are you?"

Dick's eyes widened at his mistake. "No! Yes! I mean no! Wait-"

I laughed. "Gotcha!"

"Jen. Dick. Come in here please," Bruce called from the casual lounge room. Dick removed his arm from my shoulders as we looked at each other.

"Do you think he's decided?" Dick asked.

"Dunno," I said nervously. "Let's go see what he says."

**What do you think?! ****Remember to leave a review!**

**Thank you all for reading this story so far!**

**P.S. I've also received a few reviews saying that there are a lot Robin/OC's (which I agree with) and that Robin/OC's are, and I quote, "unoriginal". I completely understand these comments but I will not be changing the story line... you'll have to waist and see what happens in this story and my other Robin/OC story.**

**However for those of you really wanting a different OC pairing I have come up with plans to create an Aqualad/OC story however, I will only write this if I get reviews agreeing with this movement, so please review and let me know. **

**Thank you!**

**that-fangirling-fangirl **


	8. Chapter 7: The Team

**Hi everyone!**

**So this is the new chapter! Sorry I haven't been able to update I've been seriously busy with my homework (oh joy- note the sarcasm). **

**Anyway I'm glad I managed to get this chapter up so I don't have anybody killing me for not updating but I am going to try and get the second chapter up of my other fanfic 'Love Birds' for those of you who may also be reading that one as well so just thought I'd let you know.**

**I know it's by the show a lot but this also includes my own small part which references the comic book, something which I may continue in the future depending on whether I like it or not.**

**Please excuse me if there are any grammar and spelling errors :D**

**Disclaimer: Still haven't found a way to own Young Justice... Unfortunately. **

**Wally: Is it Young Justice you want to own or is it Dick you want to-**

**Me: OKAY! TIME FOR YOU TO SHUT UP WALLY AND FOR THE READERS TO READ THE CHAPTER! Enjoy! XD**

**Chapter 7- Elementalist's POV: The Team**

MOUNT JUSTICE- JULY 8- 08:04 EDT

"This Cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League," Batman told us, as Robin, Superboy, Aqualad, Kid Flash and I stood in a line in casual clothes; Superboy in a black t-shirt with the red S-shield on the front, black shoes and jeans, Aqualad in a blue two-tone turtleneck jacket, sandals and blue trousers, KF in a white long sleeved top underneath a short sleeved blue shirt, black Converses and brown trousers, and Rob in dark sunglasses, a red hoody underneath a burgundy jacket, black Converses and black trousers. I had come in ripped, dark blue jeans, white Converses and a pale blue camisole underneath a long thin grey cardigan, my hair in a side plait.

"We're calling it into service again," Batman continued. "Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight," he paused, "you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Rob asked.

"Yes," Batman confirmed, coming to stand beside Aquaman. "But covert."

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff," Flash said, as we turned to him. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests."

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman interjected. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team," Batman said.

"Yes!" I said, fist-bumping Rob.

"Cool! Wait," Rob realised. "Six?"

Batman raised his view above us and we turned around to find Martian Man Hunter and another Martian walk out of the shadows- a girl Martian.

"Meet Martian Man Hunter's niece: Miss Martian," Batman said.

"Hi," she said nervously, waving. Miss Martian had, obviously, a green skin tone, shoulder length tan hair, a blue cape secured around her throat, a white t-shirt with a red cross covering it, a blue skirt that ended mid-thigh, blue gloves and matching short blue heeled ankle boots, which were to die for.

"Likin' this gig more every minute," Kid Flash said smiling at Rob who smiled in return. I rolled my eyes and elbowed him.

"Ow," he said softly. I smirked.

"Ah, welcome aboard!" Kid said walking up to her. "I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad, it's cool if you forget their names."

"Ahem?" I asked coming forward and giving him a look and putting a hand on my hip.

"Oh right and this is Elementalist," Kid said absentmindedly. I rolled my eyes.

"Ignore him," I said happily walking forwards. "He's annoying. It's awesome to meet you. Finally, another girl!" She smiled happily at me.

"I'm honoured to be included," she said smiling at the others and clasping her gloved hands together. Rob, Kid and Aqualad walked up beside me to greet Miss Martian.

"Hey Superboy!" Rob called waving at him. "Come and meet Miss M."

Superboy walked over to us and just as he arrived, Miss M's cape disappeared and her white shirt slowly turned black.

"I like your t-shirt," she said looking up at Superboy and smiling shyly. Superboy looked up at her and smiled. Rob nudged him with his elbow and Kid sped to the other side of him and gave him an encouraging grin. I put a hand on Miss Martian's arm and smiled at her as she smiled at me. Then we turned to Aqualad.

"Today is the day," Aqualad said as we all smiled at each other.

I grinned. "Just like that we're a team going on missions?"

Rob returned my grin, and looked at the others. "We didn't come for a playdate."

Kid laughed.

"So you're Elementalist?" Miss M asked me. I nodded smiling.

"My uncle told me about you. That there would be another girl on the Team so I didn't need to worry about feeling awkward," Miss M continued shyly.

"There's no need to be awkward around us," Kid said grinning cockily.

"Yeah only around you," I responded, pushing him back. Miss M laughed.

"Superboy most of us will be leaving," Batman announced, interrupting our conversation. "You are not to go anywhere. Just sit tight until Red Tornado returns." I sighed.

"Sorry Superboy," I apologised. He shrugged unhappily.

I walked up to Rob and Batman.

"What's the sitch Batman?" Rob asked.

"We're headed back to Gotham," Batman replied.

"Don't mean to be annoying but why?" I asked softly.

Batman turned to me. "Because we have business there." I sighed moodily as Bats walked away towards the zeta tube.

"Recognised, Flash 0-4, Kid Flash B-0-4," the computer announced.

So there goes Flash and KF.

I turned around and stalked back to the others.

"Sorry everyone, Rob and I have to head back to Gotham," I apologised. "It was great to meet you Miss Martian." She gave me a smile.

"It was great to meet you too," she said. "I hope we'll become close."

"I know we will," I smiled.

"We gotta go," Rob said coming up behind me. "See you guys later!" Rob called.

Aqualad came us beside us.

"I like Miss Martian already," I said to them.

"Have fun dude!" Rob called back to Superboy, overhearing Superboy's and Miss M's conversation.

"He gets to live with her here in the Cave full time?" Rob said to Aqualad and me. "I don't think Kid Flash picked up that little tid-bit. He's gonna be so jealouuuus."

I laughed as the zeta tube whirred to life.

"Recognised, Batman 0-2, Aquaman 0-6, Elementalist B-0-1, Robin B-0-2, Aqualad B-0-3."

STAR CITY- JULY 17- 23:16 PDT

Robin swung down beside me after flicking away two guns from the villains below.

Aqualad, Kid, Rob and I had decided to go talk to Speedy about the Team. So far it had been difficult with all the villains and everything but we were getting there. And I still hadn't decided to don my new suit. I wanted Miss M to see it too considering she's the only other girl on the Team and my new best friend- and it was fun watching Rob go out of his mind trying to sneak into my room to find the bag and take a look at my new suit.

"Show off," I grinned at Rob. He shrugged, smirking, and ran off into the shadows.

Aqualad dropped onto the container and fired up his Water-Bearers, leaping off on flicking back the two remaining villains into the truck behind them, with a whip of water.

I jumped down a few seconds after and brought my arms back and quickly brought them back to the front, clapping my hands and sending a blast of air towards the massively buff villain who had just thrown a rock at Speedy.

The gust of wind hit him but just managed to make him stagger backwards. He glared at me and bent down and pulled a chunk of rock from the ground.

"Oh wow so smart. Throw earth at the girl who can manipulate the elements."

I quickly braced myself for the incoming force and began to run at the guy. He threw the rock at me as I began to close in on him so I just thrust out my fists and the rock hovered above him. I abruptly turned my fists in a 90˚ angle and the rock turned to rubble and dust, blinding him so Speedy could shoot another arrow at him.

Knowing that this was my exit cue I leapt into the air and flew (literally) onto the shipping container behind Aqualad just as he sliced the second rock the villain threw at them. I turned just in time to see Speedy launch an arrow at the big buff dude (whose name I don't know if you hadn't gathered), momentarily blinding him.

"The Cave is perfect," Aqualad said to Speedy, "it has everything the Team will need."

"For covert missions," Rob interjected, as landed down on the container. "You know, spy stuff."

"And wait 'till you see Superboy and Miss Martian," KF said enthusiastically as he sped to the top of the container where we all stood. "But I saw her first!"

I peered over the ledge to find our villain tossing another rock. "One second boys, I have incoming- I suggest you move." The others darted away as I clawed onto the rock and brought my knee up to my chest and kicked the rock back down at the villain. I brought both of my hands back and quickly thrust them forward creating a targeted wind tunnel, funnelling the rock at him harder and faster, eventually, hitting him in the chest, causing him to stagger backwards.

Speedy launched three arrows at him, each of them attaching onto his chest and exploding one after the other. The villain just laughed.

"Tell Arrow that he shouldn't send boys to do a man's job!" I narrowed my eyes and flew up into the air.

"Just for the record- not a boy!" Then I thrust my hands down at him and shot a stream of fire from my fists. He quickly ripped another rock from the ground and shielded himself from my attack, also causing him to lose sight of everything around him as my fire rained to the ground.

I looked to Speedy who nodded at me. I ceased my attack and watched Speedy notch an arrow. The villain threw the rock aside and glowered at me and then turned his attention to Speedy and straightened up- idiot.

"Go ahead," he taunted.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I told him in a sing-song voice. He glanced my way and Speedy let the arrow go. Hit him straight in the centre of his chest and some sort of quick hardening foam erupted and quickly covered him, cementing him to the ground.

I sighed. "I warned you." I turned and flew back down onto the container where KF was chattering away to Speedy.

"High density polyurethane foam," he gave him a thumbs up. "Nice." Speedy turned away and walked towards Aqualad.

"Getting back to the topic on hand," I said walking past KF to Speedy.

"So Speedy," Rob continued, leaning against another container, "you in?" I bit my lip, having a hunch about what Speedy was going to say next.

"Pass," he said. I sighed.

Why must my hunches always be correct?

"I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do," he continued. "I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse hangout with the other kids. Your junior Justice League is a joke. Something to keep you busy. And _in your place_." Rob straightened up, his grin disappearing as Speedy walked away into the shadows.

"I don't want any part of it," Speedy finished, vanishing.

I sighed and turned to the others.

"I don't want to brag or anything- but I told you so," Aqualad looked away and Rob looked at his feet. Kid turned to look at the moon.

"I should head home," he said, sounding defeated.

"Ditto," Robin said coming to my side.

"See you all tomorrow then," Aqualad said, beaten.

I looked at Robin and KF, sighing unhappily. "There's nothing left for us to do here. Let's head home."

"Have you told anyone about Selena Gonzalez?" Aqualad asked abruptly just as we turned. We all paused.

My breath hitched in my throat and I began to feel sick.

"No," my voice came out wobbly and uneven.

"Neither," Kid said.

"None of us have Aqualad," Robin said, taking a deep breath.

Aqualad nodded. "I have also kept this piece of information to myself. It would be wise for it to stay that way."

I nodded once in agreement, not wanting to talk about the topic any longer.

"Let's not talk about this anymore, I don't like thinking about it," Kid said rubbing his neck.

"Yeah," Rob said, putting a hand on my shoulder, noticing my sudden change in mood. "Let's just go home. Thinking about Selena won't bring her back and it won't help us. Plus it just makes us feel worse on top of Speedy."

I nodded and threw Rob a small grateful smile. "See you guys." Aqualad nodded and walked off into the shadows.

"See you guys tomorrow," Kid said zooming off. I looked at Rob and gave him a smile.

"You okay?" he asked, sounding concerned. I nodded and I gave him a quick hug. I released him and cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Let's just go home," I said looking away. Rob nodded, smiling faintly, and shot his grappling hook at one of the beams. He held out a hand in question. The corners of my lips lifted up slightly in a smile and I took his hand just as we leapt off the shipping container and swung over the heap of hardened foam and towards the zeta beam that would take us home to Gotham City.


	9. Chapter 8: Introductions

**Really sorry for the wait everyone!**

**I will try and keep the POV's mainly in Elementalist's POV but sometimes I will change it to Robin's (like this chapter). **

**Please excuse any grammar mistakes and tell me what you think!**

**I know that this follows the TV show a lot but I wanted to include the main Happy Harbor ep because it's one of my favourites!**

**But please excuse any grammar mistakes.**

**Love all of you faithful readers!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8- Robin's POV: Introductions**

MOUNT JUSTICE- JULY 18- 11:16 EDT

"Robin B-0-2, Kid Flash B-0-4," the computer announced as KF and I arrived in the Cave. Elementalist had left earlier that morning but I wasn't up to an early start.

I looked around and then back at KF, smiling. We ran towards Superboy, Miss Martian, Elementalist and Aqualad who were standing in the middle of the Cave watching large blue holographic screens intently.

"Did you ask him?" I asked quickly.

"What did he say?" KF quickly interrupted.

Elementalist, Aqualad and Superboy turned around to face us.

"He's arriving now," Aqualad told us, smiling.

Kid turned to me. "Then what are we waiting for?" He ran off towards the Cave entrance.

I turned to look at Elementalist who shrugged and smiled. I set off after KF and turned my head to find Elementalist running with me.

We slowed down when we caught up to KF who was standing by the unopened entrance waiting.

"Let's get this thing open KF," Elementalist said, her voice betraying her excitement. Kid nodded grinning and pressed a button, making the entrance creak down to the ground level so we could step up and walk up the ramp out onto the grass that surrounded Mount Justice.

The six of us walked up the ramp and into the sunshine to greet Red Tornado who was just landing on the grass in front of us in a red blur of air.

"Red Tornado!" KF yelled waving.

"Greetings," RT said. He turned his head to look at all of us. "Is there a reason you intercept me outside the Cave?"

Aqualad walked forward. "We hoped you had a mission for us."

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility," Red replied.

I started getting frustrated. "But it's been over a week and nothing-"

Red held his hand up to stop me. "You will be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company." I huffed quietly and Elementalist put a hand on my wrist, signally not to push the matter further.

"This Team is not a social club," Aqualad told RT.

"No," Red agreed, "but I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarising yourself with the Cave," Red continued, walking past us and down into the Cave.

"Oh and Elementalist," Red stopped turning around.

"Yeah RT?" she said, sounding down.

"Since I will be the Team's supervisor we can continue to work on your air manipulation skills."

"Great," Elementalist said, sounding slightly sarcastic. Red nodded and turned around, continuing to make his way into the Cave.

"Just great," Elementalist finished, sounding extremely unenthusiastic, while rolling her eyes with exasperation.

KF turned to me and lightly punched me to get my attention. "Keep busy."

"Does he think we're falling for this?" I asked, upset.

Miss Martian gasped. "Oh, I'll find out." She concentrated for a bit, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Red Tornado 1-6," the computer announced while scanning the robot.

Kid walked up to stand next to Miss Martian as she sighed.

"I'm sorry, I forgot he's a machine," she said, sounding slightly saddened. "Inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try though," Kid said, trying to flirt with her. Elementalist nudged me and rolled her eyes while shaking her head.

"So ah, you know what I'm thinkin' right now?" KF continued.

"Oh here we go," Elementalist said under her breath. I scoffed.

"We all know what you're thinking now," I said, elbowing Kid in the back.

"Ow," Kid said, glaring at me.

"And now we tour the clubhouse," Aqualad said, unimpressed.

"Well," Miss Martian said trying to lighten our mood, "Superboy and I live here. We can- play tour guides."

We all turned to a straight faced Superboy. He didn't look too thrilled of the sound of playing a tour guide. And I couldn't blame him.

"Don't look at me," he said.

"We won't Kid said happily, turning back to face Miss Martian. "The private tours sound much more fun."

"She never said private," I interrupted.

"Oh for crying out loud you two," Elementalist said, completely unimpressed.

"What did I do?" I asked, confused. Elementalist rolled her eyes.

"Team building," Aqualad said quickly. "We'll all go."

Elementalist turned to Miss M and smiled. The two girls began walking back down into the Cave and Kid began walking ahead of me to try and butter up Miss M, which was actually quite annoying, so I hooked my hand into the crook of his arm and pulled him behind me, as he grunted.

"So," Miss M began, "this would be our front door…"

She led us through some places in the Cave extremely quickly, like she was in a hurry to show us something. She led us through a rock door and sunlight blinded me for a second, despite my dark sunglasses.

"And this would be the back," Miss Martian concluded. "The Cave is actually the entire mountain."

Kid turned back and began walking back into the Cave. Elementalist shrugged and followed him into a large room with a sort of pool for, I presume, in water training exercises.

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League," Kid told us.

"Someone did their homework," Elementalist mused. "For once."

I grinned as we walked up to the others.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked.

"The Cave's secret location was," Aqualad paused, "compromised."

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap?" Superboy continued. "Yeah, that makes sense."

"It's complicated," Elementalist continued. "Since the location of the Cave was compromised, the League had to be careful about their planning and strategic decisions, because of the threat of being bugged," she paused. "This meant that some Leaguers got left out of the loop. Not the best thing to happen to a well-oiled group of superheroes tasked with saving the citizens of the U.S.A., you can imagine."

"If villains know about the Cave," Miss M pondered aloud, "we must be on constant alert."

I grabbed her hand. "The bag guys know we know they know about the place so they'd never think to look here," I said putting my other hand on top of hers smiling.

Then, of course, KF grabbed my hand off of Miss M's. "Ah, he means we're hiding in plain sight."

"It's not the only thing hiding in plain sight," Elementalist coughed. I threw her a glare as she gave me an innocent look.

"Ah," Miss Martian said, sounding slightly uncomfortable. "That's much- clearer."

Superboy sniffed. "I smell smoke."

I looked at Elementalist. She looked at everyone.

"Don't look at me, I'm not doing anything with fire," she said holding up her hands.

Miss Martian gave a massive gasp. "My cookies!" She then flew back the way we'd walked and into the kitchen. We looked at each other and Elementalist kicked off the ground and flew after Miss M in pursuit.

We looked at each other and followed the girls down the hall. We arrived in the kitchen to find Elementalist standing beside Miss Martian with an empathetic look on her face and Miss M, bringing out her burnt-to-a-crisp cookies.

"I was trying out Ramey Jones' recipe from episode seventeen of," Miss M said sadly before pausing. "Oh, huh, never mind!"

"I bet they'd have tasted great!" I told her. Elementalist rolled her eyes. We all heard a crunch to find KF munching on one of the cookies.

"He doesn't seem to mind," I finished looking at KF.

"You have got to be kidding me," Elementalist mumbled.

"I- have a serious metabolism," Kid explained.

"I'll- make more?" Miss M asked.

"Definitely," Elementalist agreed. "I can help you if you want."

Miss Martian returned Elementalist's smile.

"It was sweet of you to make any," Aqualad told her.

Damn him and his smoothness!

"Thanks Aqualad," Miss Martian said smiling shyly.

"We're off duty," Aqualad continued, "Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally," Kid said cockily, after finishing munching on another burnt cookie. "See I already trust you with my secret ID. Unlike mister dark glasses over here."

I put my hands on my hips unamused.

"Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name," KF finished.

"Come Wally you know Rob can't help that," Elementalist said, leaning on the counter. "My name's Jennifer, but everyone calls me Jen. Batman can't really help me telling anyone my ID 'cause I've trained and worked with the most of other Leaguers, and they're fine with me telling trusted people my ID. Don't get me wrong, I keep my ID a secret. I don't go around telling the world who I am- only you guys and the Leaguers know."

"Oh and you're also a blabbermouth and Batman can't keep your lips zipped shut," I finished for her, smirking, my hands still on my hips. She glared at me.

"Watch it _partner_, I've kept your secrets safe all these years and if you want them to stay that way I suggest you close _your_ mouth," she said in a sweet voice. I swallowed and my smile disappeared. She smiled at me and then turned back to Miss M.

"Mine's no secret," Miss M said proudly, cutting off the awkwardness. I turned to her (my hands still on my hips). "It's M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name. And I'm on Earth now."

I noticed Superboy begin to leave the kitchen out of the corner of my eye before he stopped and stared at Megan.

"Get out of my head," he yelled angrily.

We turned back to M'gann who was staring shocked.

"_Wh- wh- what's wrong? I- I don't understand," _M'gann's voice echoed through my mind.

I put my hands to my temples as I saw Jen place one hand on her head and another on the counter to balance herself, Wally out two hands to his head, Kaldur grimaced and Superboy

I didn't think someone speaking to you in your mind would be so weird and kind of make you dizzy and off balance.

"_Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically,"_ M'gann continued in my head.

"M'gann," Kaldur said quickly, "Stop."

I felt a weight being lifted and M'gann stepped back slightly.

"Things are different here on Earth," Kaldur explained to her softly. "Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides," Wally continued, "Cadmus' creepy little psychic g-gnomes left a bad taste in his brain," Wally continued, pointing to Superboy.

"I- I didn't mean to-" M'gann started.

"Just. Stay. Out!" Superboy shouted angrily, before walking away to sit on the couch. I turned back to find Jen putting a hand on M'gann's shoulder.

M'gann looked up and smiled slightly, before tapping her forehead with her palm. "Hello Megan! I know what we can do!"

Then she suddenly flew up and out of the kitchen doorway.

Not to be rude or anything, but she is seriously scatterbrained. Hot, but scatterbrained.

Kaldur, Wally, Jen and I looked at each other for an explanation, but obviously found none, so I shrugged and we followed M'gann out. Jen and I watched as M'gann flew back and peeked around the corner at Superboy. We turned back to the front to follow Kaldur and Wally and we heard M'gann talking faintly to Superboy.

"I know it was startling for us to suddenly have M'gann in our minds," Jen said to me softly, "but did Superboy _need_ to yell at her?"

"It surprised him that's all," I said, "the last time he had someone in his mind, we were fighting to get out of a creepy, dark organisation filled with whack-jobs."

Jen smiled slightly.

"So," I continued, "when can I see your new suit?"

"Not yet Rob!" she said exasperated, "just be patient and wait."

"Patience isn't one of my virtues," I replied.

"You don't say?" Jen responded sarcastically. "Let's just go see what M'gann wanted to show us."

**So what do you think? The next POV will be Elementalist's and I will try to quickly get this ep over with but not rush it either so it may take a couple of chapters- just a warning. **

**I'm really trying to get a grasp on the characters so if any of you have any suggestions or constructive criticism I would appreciate it! **

**Thanks!**

**xxx**


	10. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone! I am sooooooo sorry for the long wait and I'm sorry to say that I still haven't had time to complete the next chapter because I have been so busy. I am so sorry for making you all wait for this and I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up for you guys.

Again thank you to all of you who wait patiently and are constantly reading; I really appreciate all of it.

As I have said previously I am also going to be working on an Aqualad/OC love story since, like many of you have raised, there aren't many Aqualad/OC stories out there (which is nuts) so I can't wait to work on that!

Love you all and keep an eye out for the next chapter!

that-fangirling-fangirl xx


End file.
